


Crashing into our lives

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Stark & Specter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: While Harvey is staying over at Tony's, Tony's spider child comes crushing through the window._______This series is about the journey of the relationship of Harvey Specter and Tony Stark but even more about how Peter fits in there.
Relationships: Harvey Specter/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stark & Specter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901218
Kudos: 18





	Crashing into our lives

Tony: 

It's been maybe two hours since Harvey fell asleep next to me, to the sound of the rain against my window and the wind causing an uncomfortable night for everyone who was out there. Then the thunder set in and Harvey moved closer and told me to try to finally sleep. If I wouldn't have listen to him, maybe I would have read May's text message thanking me that Peter can stay a little bit sooner than 2 am and I would have known that he isn't safe in his bed but instead we were both scared by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Harvey was sitting upright in the bed looking in the direction of my door. 

"Boss it appears that one of the window in the living room broke,do you want me to inform staff about it-"

"What happened FRIDAY?" While Harvey grabbed his shirt from the floor I got up and started walking towards the door. 

"Spider-man has crashed-"

"Spider-man?Are you friends with every superhero on this planet?" While I started to panic, Harvey couldn't know who it was when I ran into the living room to see him laying in the broken glass, holding his side while painfully sobbing. 

"Kid hey, what happened?" Carefully to not hurt him more I removed his mask.

"Couldn't hold myself. The wind. So strong." He brought out. "Sorry. So sorry ."

"We can fix the window, where are you hurt?"

"My side hurts. And I've hit my body on my way over so much. Wanted to help everyone get home safe." He explained and flinched by the sound of the thunder. 

"I will pick you up and we will look at your injuries." Without waiting for a response I picked him up and could see the shocked expression on Harvey's face. "Call downstairs,the receptionist will know what to do about the window."

I sat Peter down in the bathroom and removed his suit from his body that was looking bloody from all the cuts and bruises but after cleaning the most of the blood from his skin and having Bruce come up we decided that nothing needed stitches, thanks to his super healing.

"Harv please get some comfortable clothes out of Peters room." As long as he had something to do, for example talking to the people taking care of the window I could be sure he doesn't question to much without me having time to answer. 

"Sorry I ruined your date night."

"You didn't." Peter was slowly becoming sleepy as he was leaning against the bathtub while I hold him up. "Does May know?"

"Told her I would stay with you."

"Next time please tell me that too Okay?"

"I will." With the time it didn't matter to her if he was staying here or with her as long as she would get her time with him too and that was the case, Peter always makes sure to be at home when she is but this women has a work schedule that should be illegal.

"Here, do you need help?" Harvey placed the Shirt and Pants in my hand while Pete slowly closed his eyes. Bruce gave the okay after all but I managed to get him into the clothes by myself and carried him to the bed. "What about the bathroom?"

"I will take care of it in the morning."The floor was covered in blood and packing materials from the band-aids.

"Okay, I will watch over the workers get some sleep." He gave me a kiss before slowly running his hand through Peter's hair. "He will be okay right?"

"Not the worst I've seen happening to him." Having Peter scooped up in my arm,his head laying in my chest I pulled the blanked up and buried my face in his hair and when Harvey came into bed three hours later and made sure I could sleep while also watching over the kid, his boss wouldn't need to know that it was the reason he came into work late.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
